ReUnited
by sallyrie
Summary: this is post deep dark. vicky is overwelmed with grief over losing both mike AND henry. vicky and henry's relationship grows and mabye romance will bloom. who knows after all it s a world with endless possibilities.


REUNITED

by

Sallyrie

We reconciled, we finally reconciled. now me and my vampire are in a vampire night club. Oddly enough looking for a vampire prostitute killer. God why do i feel like this isn't going to end that well. Anyway, in order to tell you how this story ends, i have to tell you how this story began.

A WEEK AGO..........

It had been a week since the whole ordeal with coreen, and as i watched Henry walk out the door i realized i couldn't and that i wouldn't live without him. I think i realized that i loved him. Odd, after mike i thought i was incapable of love, and yet again i as wrong. God, i hate being wrong. I didn't know what to do. do i run to him, or should i let him realize his mistake and come back to me.

I spent the next day sobbing in my apartment. I felt so alone. With all that i have been through, i had never felt so alone. I cried for hours, my eyes becoming more red and puffy with each tears falling from my failing eyes. coreen called me 5 times that day, each message she left her voice became more and more worrisome. i couldn't talk to her, i couldn't talk to anyone. how would anyone understand what i had gone through. That night as i slept i had a dream , a romantic nightmare, really.

I was in a park sitting on one of the park benches. I was waiting for someone i guess. it was midnight looking at the clock tower across the park. it was a chilly night in the fall. i was wearing a turtleneck that showed off my body. my leather coat kept me covered from the occasional wind. my foot tapped impatiently waiting for my companion. i fiddled with my scarf using it to pass the time. I heard footsteps, like heeled shoes or dress boots. I turned around towards the sound and saw a man. Looking closer i saw it was henry. I smiled hoping that he would forgive me for not initially choosing him. He looked impeccable as ever. his shirt was perfectly pressed and he had a more confident air about him. He was suddenly right next to me. Sometimes i hate that vampire speed. He looked at me with longing and what looked like hunger in his eyes. They almost seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

He smiled at me as he sat down next to me, his leather jacket flowing behind him, like it was trying to catch up with his movements. he leaned towards me and gently kissed me on the lips. his kisses became more feverish and feral as i responded more and more. I realized what was there not to love. The passion, the brain and the looks and lets not forget immortality; He was the full package. Now all i had to do was keep him in Toronto. he lifted the hair off of my neck and all of a sudden i felt excruciating pain and pleasure fill my body. It felt like my blood was on fire. he retracted his fangs from my neck and looked at me with sad eyes.

"ill make all your pain go away vicky. i promise." thats when he snapped my neck.

Then it all changed. I was the one walking in the darkness, the lamp posts as the only illumination in this dark night. someone was sitting on the metal park bench. i noticed my eyesight got better; as a matter of fact all of my senses were heightened; better even.

It was a man in his mid to late 20's by the looks of him. i could smell the cologne he wore. it smelt like sandalwood. he was wearing a sweater dark grey in color. he had sandy brown hair that reached his ears. his eyes were like big emeralds that glimmered in the lamp light. he looked like an athlete or a fan of sports by his built and for the fact that he had yankees cap on. i almost didn't realize how observant i had become, again.

I stalked towards him like i did when i would arrest someone while under cover. i almost strutted to the bench. i fluidly sat down next to him knowing that he wouldn't mind. i turned to face him and smiled sweetly, my slightly pointed teeth glowing in the moonlight. i batted my lashes at him in a very girlish fashion as i leaned towards the young man. i could already tell he was succumbing to my feminine charms.

At the speed of light i was on him, almost like a lion on its prey. my fangs elongated as i pulled back the lingering strands of his hair. i couldn't wait any longer, the hunger was taking over; i just hoped not completely. My fangs sank into his flesh and the crunch of teeth on skin was astounding. As i drank the mans sweet nectar called blood i felt a rush start within me. my blood boiled as i drank in his essence and life force. it had a coppery after taste to it but was delicious none the less. i have been told that it tastes different to everyone, but i cant really ask anyone now can i. well i could ask oh never mind.

As i devoured the feast that was his neck, i could sense someone behind me. it didn't feel like a threat but i couldn't be so sure. after all demons don't always seem like a threat and then what do you know they are trying to take over the world at every turn. i felt a hand touch my shoulder. it felt like a mans and i knew who the hand belonged to. Henry patted my shoulder telling me to pull back. i pulled my fangs out of the human and turned to look at my vampire lover. He was able to pull me back from the dark abyss of liquid death. he always knew how to rain me in. My black eyes glowed as he looked into my everlasting orbs and vice versa. The passion in his eyes was contagious. He plunged his lips onto mine i an instant. it took me a lot of restraint not to rip his clothes off then and there.

He pulled away from me and i could see the ongoing battle in his mind. i lunged forward to re enter the kiss when he turned to the man on the bench. I had so easily forgotten that i had fed on someone. Whenever Henry is around i feel as if the world stops. He looked at the man and calmly said in his vampire bravado. " you feel asleep and lost track of the time. go back to your home and forget about what you have seen."

His vampire voice was always such a turn on for me. We watched as the man walked away from the bench into the night, into the rest of civilazation. we turned towards each other and when we both leaned towards each other to meet at the middle I woke up in a cold sweat; wishing and hoping to find Henry beside me. Unfortunately not all wishes come true, well not yet anyway.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

hope you like it. review, rate,have fun. dont hate on me its my first Blood ties fic.

Forever yours

SALLYRIE


End file.
